


You are mine

by RaspberryNCTea



Series: Creepy Lix fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin just wanted to be with Hyunjin, Felix and Minho are fucked up bro, Felix is a Psychopath, Felix is a bit to possessive, Felix is a creep, I'm back with more creepy Lix content, Jisung was also kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Shameless self promotion. Go check out my other shit uwu, past changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: "You're mine, not his! You belong to me and only me!" Felix scream in Changbins ear, his grip around his throat tightening, making it nearly impossible for Changbin to breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie my finger slipped

It had been almost a year since Changbin left Felix, and life was going great. He finally got a stable job, him and Hyunjin got together and they got a place together. It was going great, he finally had a life worth living now that he was away from Felix.

Felix on the other hand... Not so much, since the departure of Changbin, he lost his job and his apartment as well as his mind. He began stalking Changbin, learning his day to day routine, memorizing it. Sure he hadn't been the best boyfriend out there but that didn't give Changbin the right to leave-or get a restraining order- Changbin was still Felix's, and always will be his no matter how hard he tries to get away, Felix will always be there to collect him again.

Hyunjin, he had no idea what happened between his boyfriend and Felix or why he would see Felix outside their apartment in the middle of the night. It didn't concern him much at all untill he started showing up in the early morning and following Changbin. A few days after Felix started following Changbin, Hyunjin decided to confront him about it.

"Hey Felix! What are you doing?" He called from behind him. Felix slowly turned around, his eyes dark and full of hatred, a second later his whole composer changed into a much softer one and he smiled at Hyunjin,

"Just heading to work, what about you?" He asked sweetly.

"Just out for a walk. I've got a question for you. Why have you been sitting outside our apartment staring up at our window??" Hyunjin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh that. I live there and I enjoy sitting out at night and before work. And I'm not staring at your window, I space out and my head naturally drifts up. Sorry if it creeps you out or anything, I'm not intending for that. " Felix said forcing giggle out.

"Oh, I had no idea, that's pretty cool maybe we'll come visit sometime." Hyunjin laughed shaking his head at his idiocy.

"It's probably better if you don't, my roommate doesn't like visitors. Anyways, I have to get to work now. Goodbye, Hyunjin. "He said, he whipped around and took off in the direction of Changbins work. Hyunjin waved after the younger. He had a weird feeling that something wasn't quite right about Felix, so he called up Changbin.

 _"Hey Jinnie, what's up?"_ He asked, loud music could be heard in the background.

"I just talked to Felix, something didn't feel right about him." Hyunjin answered as he walked to a cafe.

"Was everything ok when you left him?? He seemed kind of angry when talking about you." He said sitting down in one of the chairs. He heard Changbin sigh deeply, he could imagine Changbin rubbing the bridge of his nose a very annoyed expression on his face.

 _"Stay away from him Jinnie, he's bad news. And no, nothing was ok when I left, I had to call the police to get away from him, he was holding me there against my will Hyunjin. I couldn't get away from him, anytime I got to the door, he would tackle me down and drag me away from the door. He's insane Hyunjin. Stay as far away from him as possible. "_ Changbin said histone getting angrier as he spoke.

"Well he works in the same area as you it looks like, maybe you could try talking to him?" Hyunjin suggested.

 _"Hyunjin...he doesn't have a job. He was fired and has been unemployed for months now. He's living off his parents. "_ Changbin rushed out.

"Why would he lie to me?"

 _"I don't know. I'm calling out of work, will you co- Why the hell are you here"_ Changbin asked fear and anger heavy in his voice. Hyunjin could here muffled speech in the background and then a loud crach, almost sounded like a fist connecting with a face. And then the phone dropped.

"Changbin?? What's going on?? Changbin??" Hyunjin asked, he checked his phone to make sure they were still connected.

A man laughed close to the phone, _"you're an idiot, Hwang. "_ And then the line went dead.

"Changbin?? Seo Changbin!? Fuck!" He shouted and bolted out of the cafe in the direction of Changbins work.

"I don't know. I'm calling out of work, will you co- why the hell are you here?" Changbin asked fear and anger in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious binnie?? I'm here to take you back, you idiot. Did you really think I wouldn't take you back?" He asked and then chuckled, he bolted towards Changbin, his fist connecting with Changbin's cheekbone, knocking him to the ground. His phone went flying across the room.

He smashed his fist into Changbin's temple knocking the elder out. He walked over to the phone where he could hear Hyunjin calling for Changbin. He picked up the phone and brought it to his mouth, he laughed and said,

"You're an idiot Hwang." He then threw the phone down and smashed it beneath his shoe. He pulled Changbin up throwing his arm around his shoulders.

He wrapped one of his arms around Changbin's waist and used the other to hold Changbin's arm that was wrapped around his shoulders.

"You'll never get away again Changbin. You belong to me. "He said in Changbin's ear kissing his cheek afterwards.

He pulled Changbin down the street towards Minho's place, avoiding as many people as possible. He kicked open the door and dropped Changbin on the ground.

"Come on Felix, I just cleaned there and you're really going to throw a bloody Changbin on it. " Minho huffed.

"Oh be quiet, you didn't even clean it, Han did. Where is he anyways?" Felix asked dragging Changbin to the basement door.

"The basement, he wasn't being obedient and needed to be punished." Minho smiled at the thought of what he did to Jisung.

"Whatever. I'm throwing Changbin down there too. "He said opening the door and shoved Changbin down. He watched as Changbin fell down the stairs, he could hear Jisung's muffled scream of shock.

"Have fun with your new friend, Han." Felix called down the stairs and then spammed the door shut locking it afterwards.

"This is going to be fun." Felix said to Minho, laughing a little .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an grammatical errors.  
> Hope you're enjoying so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is good, I stayed up till midnight doing it and then woke up and did it again at four. So yeah, if there are any grammatical errors please tell me, I edit as best as I can but sometimes it's not always good.
> 
> Oh also TW there is non-con in this chapter.

Changbin slowly opened his eyes, his body radiating pain. He tried to raise himself from the ground his vision immediately swimming after, he let out a low groan and lowered himself down, shutting his eyes tight.

Once he came to his full senses hecouldh hear harsh whispering from the other side of the room. He tilted his head to we're he could see across the room that appeared to be a basement. He spitted two men in the corner of the room. 

One of them was cowering in the corner crying into his hands as he shook his head, the other man was crouched next to the first man whispering quite quickly as he shoved him into the wall. Suddenly the second man stood up and kicked the first man and walked up the stairs.

Changbin took a deep breath and then started pulling himself to the boy, "Hey. You ok?" Changbin whispered softly.

The boy whipped his head up fear glistening in his eyes until he seen that Changbin was in far worse condition and posed no threat, "I'm fine..are you?" The boy asked scooting towards Changbin.

"Not really. Everything hurts. " He answered giving up on pulling himself to the boy.

"Well I would expect it to. Mr. Lee tossed you down the stairs. I'm Jisung by the way, Mr. Lee and Minho hyung call me Han though. " Jisung said holding his hand out to Changbin.

"Changbin. It's a pleasure. " Changbin said shaking Jisung's hand.

"Oh. So you're Changbin, it's nice to finally meet you. " Jisung said laughing slightly.

"What do you mean."

"Mr. Lee goes on and on about you everyday. Kinda weird if you ask me. " 

"Why are you here Jisung?" Changbin asked finally being able to push himself off the ground.

"To make a really long story short, I apparently cheated on Minho hyung and he's been keeping me hostage ever since. It's been a year since it happened I think. Just to make things clear, I was never actually with Hyung, he's delusional." Jisung huffed hugging himself.

"Why are you here?"

"I have no idea. He just showed up at my work and punched me in the face and I have no idea why." Changbin said cinfusioc heavy in his voice.

"Oh how sweet, the two bitches are having a conversation. Han, don't you need permission to talk to anyone??" Felix asked as he slowly descended the stairs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lee. I was out of line, and I understand there will be consequences. "Jisung said quietly, lowering his head. 

"Yeah you better be you little slut." Felix said pushing Jisung over with his foot. 

"As for you my dear sweet binnie, you really don't know what you did?" He asked crouching in front of Changbin. Changbin shook his head slowly, wishing he could back away from Felix.

"Well you see Binnie. You left me for a homewrecker like Hyunjin. Even after all I did for you. It was truly unbelievable. "

"First of all Hyunjin isn't a homewrecker, he's a sweet amazing man that loves me and treats me with love and respect. Second if all, all you ever did for me was abuse me, manipulate me, and use me. So of course I left you, Hyunjin was obviously the better choice. And guess what Felix, I'm a hell of a lot happier with Jin than I could ever be with you." Changbin spit out, glaring at Felix.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, do you understand me?" Felix growled grabbing Changbin by the throat.

"You have no control over what I do anymore, Felix. So let me go. "Changbin growlrd back

"Yes I do! You're mine, not his! You belong to me and only me!" Felix scream in Changbins ear, his grip around his throat tightening, making it nearly impossible for Changbin to breathe.

"Now now, Felix. You don't want to kilk him do you?? You just got him after all." Minho said suddenly at the bottom of the stairs.

Felix glared at Changbin one last time before he let go of him. Changbin tried to scoot away from the two men, unfortunately for him his head started spinning.

"Felix, take him to the bed while I deal with Jisung." He said as he scrambled Changbin's hair glaring at Jisung.

Felix grabbed Changbin under the armpits, pulling him to the bed. At the same time Felix dragged Changbin away, Minho pulled jisung to his feet and slapped him across the face, "You've been very disobedient recently, Jisung. I think you like being hit and used, don't you?" Minho asked shoving him backwards repeatedly

"No I don't. I hate every second of it. I hate being here, I wanna go home!" Jisung sobbed, shoving Minho back.

"You are home you dirty whore." Minho snarled, landing a strong punch to his jaw, knocking Jisung down. When he fell he smacked his head on the wall and then the ground.

"Don't hurt him." Changbin croaked out pulling away from Felix.

He cried out in pain, trying to get back up, only to be able to prop himself on his elbows. "Han? Hey... Jisung, answer me." Minho said quietly, he gently tried to grab his arms and pull him up.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! Please Hyung." Jisung cried his whole body shaking. Minho had never hurt him that bad, and it made him feel horrible, after all, he did love Jisung.

"Fine... I'll be down later to check on you." He said and then left.

Jisung whimpered softly and pulled himself onto his bed. He curled up as small as he could, crying softly.

Felix pulled Changbin up on the bed and then sat behind Changbin, stroking his hair. "It's been so long since I've had you all to myself, since I've had you between my legs." He said as he moved his other hand to Changbin's thighs.

"Felix. Stop. I don't like this, I don't like you. Let me go home." Changbin said moving Felix's hand away from his dick.

"I know you like me, Changbin. And you know what else I know? I know that you love when I grab your dick, you also love this." Felix said and then pulled Changbin against his dick, thrusting into him.

"Stop! I don't like that, at all! Don't do that." Changbin said raising his voice, scooting away from Felix.

"You think you have a choice? Well you don't, cause I know you love it." Felix growled and then grabbed Changbin by the waist and pulled him back between his legs. He unziped Changbin's pants and shoved his hand down them, immediately fondling his balls.

"Felix stop! Get off me! I don't want you touching me you freak!" Changbin scream pulling Felix's hand out if his pants. He stood up and whipped around to Felix. "You know what you just did? That's called nonconsensual touching, sexual assault. You could go to jail for that. Now leave meme the fuck alone!" Changbin scream, zipping his pants back up.

"Fine you litlll bitch. I'll leave you alone." Felix said and then he was gone.

Changbin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat on the edge of the bed and then the reality of what was happening finally hit him. He started breathing heavily, sobbing uncontrollably, screaming. Everything thing felt so surreal, like he would wake up next to Hyunjin and he would be ok. But that wasn't the case, this was really happening. His ex had kidnapped him and locked him in a basement with another boy who was also kidnapped.

He laid back in bed hugging himself as he cried. He just wanted Hyunjin, his lifeline, his love. 

Hyunjin had called the police as soon as he seen the state Changbin's work room was in. They had put a search out for him, they had been looking for seven hours and had found nothing. 

Hyunjin was terrified of what had actually happened to his boyfriend. The thoughts that we're passing through his mind horrific.

The police had made him go home in case Changbin came home. So for the past seven hours he had been sitting on the couch watching the door. Chan and Woojin had stopped by to check on him but that was the only time the door opened.

"Where are you Changbin?" Hyunjin asked, finally looking away from the door. He looked out the window, and then there Felix was, outside the cafe across the street. Hyunjin bolted out of his apartment going to the cafe, straight to Felix.

"Where is he you son of a bitch!? Tell me where Changbin is!" Hyunjin scream , grabbing Felix by the collar of his shirt.

"Hyunjin hyung! What are you doing!? I have no idea where Changbin is! Let go of me!" Felix scream pulling away from him.

"Liar! Give me my boyfriend back!" Hyunjin scream, lunging towards Felix. He ended up getting held back by the cafe owner. 

"That's enough Hyunjin. Go back home and wait for Changbin. "The cafe owner said releasing him.

"I know you have him Felix. And I will prove it." Hyunjin said and then he headed back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but kinda not


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took way longer than I intended but whatever.
> 
> This chapter isn't as good as the others or as long but it's here so enjoy it ig?? Or not??
> 
> Excuse the grammatical errors please.

It had been five days since Felix took Changbin, and life had been shit. He seen the way they worked Jisung, abused him, it was a horrible thing to witness. But one thing he did notice was Minho would always go down and clean any kind of cut Jisung had, then he would kiss his for head and leave.

Felix was down right nasty to him and Jisung, he said horrible things to them and he hit Jisung, it wouldn't be so bad if Felix didn't wear a bunch of rings. With Changbin, he hit him, touched him in places he shouldn't be touching, said dirty things about him. Basically he did everything he shouldn't be.

As the days went by, Changbin's condition worsened, he began getting sick not being able to get out of bed, his ribs and head aching almost to the point it was unbearable. But Felix being Felix forced Changbin out of bed and made him work around the house. 

He had thrown up twice in the last ten minutes, and yet no one had done anything to help him. He cried softly laying his head in his hands his throat was burning, adding more pain to his already immense amount of pain. Felix watched him do it but made no move to do anything about it.

"Get up Seo. You have work to do."Felix said pulling him up.

"Felix I can't. I can't do it, everything hurts and I feel so sick. Please just let me lay down." Changbin whimpered, leaning against Felix for support. His body was shaking badly, he was also sweating an concerning amount.

Felix sighed and pulled him down to the basement, helping him lay down as well, "what's wrong with you, huh? Why are you acting like this?" Felix asked eyeing Changbin suspiciously.

"I don't know, Felix. If I knew I would have done something." He snapped. He shut his eyes tightly as an attempt to wash away the nausea.

Felix pulled up Changbin's shirt, the sight of the state Changbin was in was shocking, his ribs both had nasty bruises on them, abnormal lumps in them, Felix gently ran his fingers across his ribs. He suddenly pressed on one of the lumps, Changbin jolted up and puked over the side of the bed, starting to cry again. 

"Minho hyung! Get down here!" Felix scream.

"What the hell do you want?" Minho asked stomping down the stairs, Jisung trailing close behind him.

"We've got a problem." He said gesturing to Changbin. "I think his ribs are broken or something. There are weird lump all over his rib area." 

"You think I'm going to help either of you?" Minho asked. "Hyung....please help Changbin." Jisung said giving Minho a pleading look.

"Alright fine. Go get my stuff Jisung. Felix bring him to the table while I go wash up. "

"Don't worry baby, it'll be ok soon, Minho is going to help you. "He said kissing Changbin's temple, he carried him over to the table carefully setting him down making sure not to hurt his ribs in anyway.

"Alright, Felix I need you to stay down here with me, Jisung go up stairs. "He ordered as he took all of his equipment from the boy.

Jisung bolted upstairs, he listened to the sounds of metal clanking together. Then silence. He could here talking but couldn't understand the words, suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. Jisung assumed that Minho had started the procedure (?) He covered his ears and went to Minho room, which was on the second floor, a safe distance from the basement. 

An hour or so-Jisung didn't remember- passed before Minho appeared in the doorway to his bedroom. "There you got what you wanted, now go see him." He said starting to strip his clothes.

"Thank you so much Hyung. " Jisung said, the biggest smile on his face, he jumped from his spot on the ground, placing a quick peck to Minho's lips before he left. Minho had never seen him that happy during the time he was there, it made him happy to see Jisung that way. 

Jisung ran down the stairs, giddy as can be. And then he ran into Felix, knocking them both to the ground. Jisung jumped to his feet as soon as he realized what he had done "Mr. Lee! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Jisung rushed out, going to help Felix to his feet.

"Don't touch me you whore. You better watch yourself,Han."Felix said shoving Jisung away.

Jisung sighed, "Yes sir." And then went to the basement.

Five days. Five days since they started looking for Changbin and not a single sign of him. So Hyunjin tookit upon himself to look for him. He started asking people around Changbin's work if they see anything, he was piecing together all the information he got, and it all kept tracing back to Felix.   
A freckled red head wearing black pants and a white t-shirt with a greenish brown over shirt .  
A strange freckled boy running into Changbin's work.  
A weird red head lugging an unconscious guy from Changbin's work.

All of it pointed to Felix. And he knew where they were, it was all a matter of getting the police to believe him. And he sure as hell will convince them, he promised he would prove it was Felix and he intended to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Hyunjin figured it out. Excited for chapter four???   
> What are your thoughts so far?? 
> 
> Also I'm offended no one told me that there was so many mistakes in the previous chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew this chapter was annoying

The morning after he figured everything out, he went over everything once more and then headed down to the station.

"I've figured it out! I know where he is!"Hyunjin scream as he burst through the doors of the police station.

"Oh really? Do tell where he is, Hwang." One of the officers said holding his hands in front of him. He gave Hyunjin a look that might as well have said"you didn't find him before us"

"He's with Lee Minho. Felix took him there. I asked around and they all gave the same description of the guy, and it all tracked back to Felix, and they seen where the took him. Please, you have to believe me, Changbin could be in serious danger." Hyunjin said frantically, placing his hands on the man's desk.

"Why would Felix take him to Lee Minho's home, let alone kidnap him. It just doesn't make sense." The officer laughed and then shoved Hyunjin's hands off his desk. Hyunjin glared at him, disapproval written all over his face,

"you don't want to help me? Fine, I'll save him my damn self." He growled and left the station. First thing he did was head to his house to grab his knife, and then he headed to Minho's house, he was coming and they had no idea.

"Alright Changbin, get your ass up." Felix said flicking on the lights. Changbin groaned loudly and covered his eyes with his hands,

" I don't want to, I feel like shit." 

"Boo hoo for you, there's alot to get done today so move your ass before I make you." Felix growled stomping over to Changbin.

"Felix, let me rest, please. I just had my ribs broken back In to place, you think I can get up and clean a house? If so, you're completely wrong, I can barely breathe without it hurting. " Changbin said glaring at Felix.

"You know what you little bitch, fine. I'm going out. " Felix slapped Changbin across the face and the left upstairs. He could hear Felix shouting from the basement, it wasn't anything important, just him yelling about how useless Changbin was, and then the door slammed shut, Changbin flinched, his mind immediately going back to when him and Felix were together.

_"Felix? Where are you going so late?" Changbin asked stumbling out of their shared room, his hair was a mess and his eyes were blurry, not being able to able to see properly._

_"None of your business, go back to bed. "He answered, practically snarling at Changbin._

_"Just tell me where your going, we aren't soupposed to keep secrets from each other God damn it." Changbin said stomping to Felix to grab his hand before he reached the doorknob._

_"I'm allowed to have secrets, and I can do whatever I want and I won't have to tell you. You know why?" Felix said ripping his hand away from Changbin, he shoved Changbin against the wall, pinning his hands next to his head, he slowly leaned towards his ear, making Changbin's breathing quicken with anxiety, "Because your useless, you mean nothing to me once I leave this house. " He whispered, he shoved Changbin once more and then let go. He glared for a moment and then turned away and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The force behind it so strong it shoo the walls._

_Changbin had never been more afraid in his life, his heart was pounding, his breathing erratic, he slid down the wall, and began crying._

He snapped back to reality when he heard a loud crash come from upstairs and a scream which belonged to Jisung. "Where is he!? Tell me where Changbin is. "A man scream from upstairs.

Changbin's heart began pounding at the mention of his name, he moved out if his bed, his ribs sending major amounts of pain throughout his whole body, he cried out in pain but continued to move to the back of the room behind all of the crap Minho had down there. 

He could hear more shouting from upstairs now muffled after he covered his ears. 

He could make out a couple of thumps and the running down stairs, "Changbin!?" The man from before scream. Once the voice was closer to him he could make out who it was, Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin!" Changbin scream climbing out from behind everything, he threw himself into Hyunjin's arms, ignoring the pain it caused in his ribs. 

"We have to go, we can't stay here." Hyunjin rushd out, he pulled changCha up the stairs practically running up the stairs. 

The first thing Changbin seen was Jisung, knocked out next to Minho's who was also knocked out, "Wait! Hyunjin, we have to take Jisung, he was taken like me. Please you need to save him. "Changbin said pulling away from Hyunjin, desperately trying to get to Jisung.

"Fine, get to the car and I'll get him." Hyunjin said releasing him and going to Jisung. 

Changbin ran to the car as best he could, he finally thought he was going to be out of Felix's hell, and then he showed up, he pulled into the driveway, jumping out of the car as soon as it was parked, "How did you get out?" Felix asked as he approached Changbin.

Changbin stared at him breathing heavily, "Answer me bitch!" Felix scream, his fist connecting with Changbin's jaw, a sickening crack sounding at the connection. Changbin stumbled backwards, hand going to cup his jaw. 

"How dare you try leaving me again!" Felix scream, he kicked Changbin to the ground and climbed on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face. His nose made a loud crack as well as his cheek bone. Blood was quickly making it's way from his nose, as well as the other cuts on his face. The cuts were even worse then they normally would be cause of his rings.

"Felix!! Get off of him!" Hyunjin scream. And then the rapid assault on Changbin stopped. "Jisung! Call the police!" Hyunjin scream struggling to hold Felix down.

A few minutes later the police as well as a ambulance arrived. And in a few quick questions Changbin and Hyunjin were on their way to the hospital and Felix and Minho to the station. 

Jisung was also taken down to the station for some questioning.

For the most part, Changbin's ribs were fixed, but since Minho wasn't a professional doctor they weren't properly done and he had to go under surgery for his ribs and every other bone that was broken. 

A week later Changbin and Hyunjin were back home. Jisung arrived the same week, he came to thank them for saving him from them, he had found where his family were and was planning to head to them. And it just so happened to be that Chan and Woojin were old friends of his and lived pretty close to his family.

Thank God Hyunjin had found him when he did, fear of what would have happened if he hadn't ate away at both of them. But you only live once so you shouldn't dwell on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I love creepy Lix fics, there aren't enough of them.


End file.
